Runaway Love
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: You believe that all those stories of abused people are just like the scenes portray...they're not. I know...because I live it. I'm the type of girl everyone wants to be. Think Again. SMITCHIE In later chapters Hopefully :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own the story and characters that are not from Camp Rock.**

* * *

You know how whenever they describe a young woman or child getting abused or raped or molested, how they always show a broken down house, a mother who abuses drugs and passes out just before the girls father or step-father shows up and does the deed. It always has to be the people who you expect it to happen to that is shown in all those descriptions, those fake movies and shows that explain what they think happens. That's all bull…It's so much worse…I know. Because I live it.

No one would ever expect me of all people to live with an abusive step-father as well as an abusive brother. I'm the popular one…the one that always has someone to talk to. I'm the one that gets everything that everyone else wants…the nice clothes, accessories, the objects. What I really want is to be myself. Every day that I go to school, I feel so fake. The life I live outside of my house, it's so damn fake. Once I step in my house…it's as real as it gets. It's real pain, real anger, real rage, these things on my body? Real bruises. My Virginity? Really gone. My emotions? They. Are. Real.

There's only one other person that knows at least one percent of what happens to me. Of course I swore her to secrecy. It amazes me that the person that knows at least some of the real Mitchie…is the person I never got along with. Not even my boyfriend has a clue of how fucked up my life is.

I wish that I was the girl with the beautiful life, the one people envied, the girl with the great family, the girl with the awesome clothes, the great smile, the one girl that everyone wants to be with…but mostly I wish I was them. The people from the outside looking at the fake people in this stupid mansion…I wish I was them.

Instead I'm Michaela Valentina Torres. I'm a girl on the inside…looking out.

My dad? He left me, my brother and my mother a few months after I was born. My mother married my step-father and that's who Jael, my brother, got the idea of mistreating women. My mother turns her head when they beat me or abuse me in any way. I Hate. Her.

There is one thing that keeps me semi-happy. My music. My voice. It helps me interpret feelings. It's the only thing I can trust. It's also the thing that I'm not allowed to do at home. Music calms me, it has so much feeling and emotion that it's not able to be ignored. Music reveals who you really are. It's an art. It's not just a beat…It's soul. Ever since I was little I loved it. Since I started getting abused at seven, it's been the closest thing to a life, I've ever had and ever will have.

I'm sixteen. Sure, I go out with friends. I have a steady boyfriend. I have a social life.

I'm sixteen. I can't go to pool parties. I don't have a virginity. I have no one to tell my secrets to. I feel dirty. I feel like a slut, a piece of shit under your shoe. Because I'm Mitchie Torres and I. Am. Nothing.

"Oh Mitchie" a smooth voice that would seem soothing to anyone else whispers from outside my door before a soft tap is heard.

"Go away" I whisper

"You don't mean that" he says and opens my door with a smirk "You look beautiful today" he says as he sits on the end of my bed and strokes my leg which I quickly pull away.

"Don't touch me" I hiss

"Who's going to stop me little girl?" he rhetorically asks because we both know that no one will "My little girl" he says and strokes my cheek before I pull my face away. He grabs my wrists and pulls me to him before grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I struggle and kick as he pushes me down with force and covers my body with his foul one. Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs and my mother appears outside my door. Her brown eyes land on mine and she reaches for the handle to close the door and switches off the light, whispering a soft 'have fun' before the door clicks shut.

My shouts are bounced off the walls as he tears me apart and no one ever hears Only because they don't want to.

* * *

**AN: If you review you'd be the awesome-ist person in the world. Tell me if I should put up the first chapter!!! **

**.Krunior-Rogan-Always.::.**


	2. I don't Get It

**Disclaimer: I own the story and any unknown characters.**

**AN: OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE INTENSE I GUESS YOU COULD SAY. I THINK I SHOULD UP THE RATING TO M WHICH I WILL DO IN A FEW. NOTHING GRAPHIC JUST DISTURBING WORDS AND SUCH. I MUST SAY HOWEVER THAT YOU SHOULD NOT THINK THAT SHANE WILL NOT BE IN HERE HE DEFFINATLY WILL BE. JUST BE PATIENT. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

* * *

"Mitchie, hello sweetheart"

"Alexa" Mitchie replied as she stuck her head into the fridge.

Alexa moved around unfazed at the anger radiating off her daughter as she turned on the volume of the television.

"Do you have any plans after school?" Alexa asked

"Yeah, the girls and I-"

"Cancel them" the woman told her without letting her finish

"What?, mom I cant, we where going to-"

"Cancel them" Alexa said with a dangerous glance "Your father wants a family dinner"

"He's not my father" Mitchie whispered and just as soon as she said it Alexa smacked the apple she had been chewing on out of her hand and to the floor before sticking her finger at Mitchie.

"Shut the hell up Mitchie, he's the closest thing to it!" she scolded and pointed to the apple "Pick it up"

Mitchie's eyes hardened "I don't see why, you're the one that threw it there"

"Mitchie" she warned and the young girl rolled her eyes and bended over to pick it up. She instantly straightened as she felt her mothers hands on her lower back adding some pressure on a large bruise and let out a yelp before pushing Alexa's hands off of her.

"What happened sweetie?"

"You know what happened" Mitchie sneered and pushed the apple into the woman's hands after picking up her messenger bag and rushing out of the door.

---------------

Mitchie entered her homeroom and waved at her friends as she walked to them.

"Hey Mitch" a blonde said and hugged the brunette "How was your weekend?"

Flashes of her step-fathers smile as she cried out in pain and tears blurred her vision where going through her mind before she shook her head. "It was nothing special, yours?"

"It was awesome. Mike took me to finally meet his mom. She is so sweet guys, she said that Mike's lucky to have me" the girl said and smiled

"Meeting the parents already?" a redhead smirked "Tessie has gone soft" she awed with everyone else

"Shut up Maryelle" Tess said shoved the girl softly

"Tess we're teasing" Mitchie said and sat on the chair next to the table Tess was sitting on

"Yeah, Mike is awesome for you" a raven haired girl said when she entered the class.

"Hey Alyson!" Mitchie said and hugged her closest friend

"Hey sweets" she said and sat on Mitchie's desk

They talked for a while before Alyson waved at someone who had just come in and turned to Mitchie.

"Heads up, boyfriend alert" she said and laughed at Mitchie scowl "He probably wants to apologize Mitch"

"Oh please" Mitchie scoffed "Like I would forgive him"

"You should" a deep voice said as a brown haired, attractive and muscular guy came into view.

"I should…but I wont" she said and the girls all turned away from the couple

"Come on Mitchie, I'm sorry" he said and took her small hands in his larger ones.

"Sorry, is not going to cut it Deklan" she said and pulled her hands away.

"Baby look, I'm sorry, I wont mention it again" he pleaded

"That's not the point!, it felt like you where trying to force me to say yes!" she hissed

"Yes?, It's sex" he snapped "Nothing to it, but to do it" he told her

"Yeah?" she asked unbelievingly "Well not for me!" she said and pushed away from him "If you want meaningless sex with someone go get Peyton, you know she wants you"

"Yeah as well as every other guy on the fucking planet!, No Mitchie I want you!"

"Well I don't want to" she seethed

"Why the hell not!" he cried out and slammed his hand on the table making her jump away from him as tears started to make their way down her cheek. Remembering how Jael did just that when she was cutting something so that her hand would slip and she would shout out in pain as the knife split her skin deeply.

"Deklan!" Alyson hissed when she whipped her head around "Cool your attitude"

He ignored her as his eyes visibly softened and he pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry" he whispered and soothingly ran his hand up and down her back "I'm sorry babe. Can we forget about this, for now, please?, I don't want to loose you, I cant." he told her and she nodded helplessly after he kissed the top of her head.

------------------

Mitchie closed her locker and gasped, her hand going to her heart before chuckling when she saw who was standing next to her.

"Hey Alyson" they started walking to their next period

"Hey, so question"

"Shoot"

"You coming to the mall with us today?"

Mitchie stopped to dump some things into the garbage bin and accidentally rubbed her thigh against her bag while trying to hoist it up and gasped sharply while dropping her bag.

"Are you alright?" Alyson asked and picked up her messenger bag.

"Yeah" Mitchie said taking the bag and placing her hand over her lower stomach "Uh…I had a bad…cramp" she told her remembering how Greg her step-father had took off his belt, put it over a flame, and branded her with an ugly red print on her thigh.

"Oh" she nodded "I have Midol, If you need it?"

"No, I'm good thanks" she dumped a few papers in the bin before they continued walking "And No, I cant go today"

"Why not?" the taller girl whined

"Greg wants a family dinner"

"Bail" the girl suggested and they entered their class

"Can't, they'll ground me. Then I really wont be able to go to Tess' birthday"

"You never cared about that before"

"Yeah well I do now"

Alyson rolled her eyes and turned around to take her seat as Mitchie took hers across the room.

------------------

Mitchie groaned and thumped her head on her locker door.

"Mitchie, your going to get a headache" Maryelle laughed and slammed her locker shut.

"I don't care!, I'm stuck with her as a partner" she mumbled

"Like I want to be stuck with you" came a voice behind them

"Oh look who it is. Emo chick Caitlyn Nash"

"Shut your little plastic ass up Jacobs" Caitlyn said calmly

Maryelle stepped closer and started to say something, but Alyson stepped between them.

"Girls, no blood shed these are new boots" she said pointing to her brown slouch buckle vegan wedges and moving her finger from side to side. Both girls backed off and Caitlyn spoke again.

"Come on Torres, I don't want to fail because of you"

"I cant work on the project today" Mitchie bid goodbye to her friends and walked out of the school with Caitlyn.

"Tough luck Torres"

"Look I cant alright, so stop following me"

"We live on the same street smartass" Caitlyn retaliated "Yes we are working on it today, its due in three days and we need to start today"

"Well we cant" Mitchie told her as they turned the corner

"We're going to"

"Nash-"

"Look, you cant possibly be going anywhere, so what's the deal?"

"We have family dinner"

"From what I heard a few months back, you don't even like your family" Caitlyn said as they stopped in the middle of the street "They treat you like shit and your father beats the shit out of you. So fuck the dinner and lets get started on this stupid assignment before I go ballistic. I want to spend the least possible amount of days with you"

Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's arm and dug her fingers in the soft flesh "Shut up you stupid bitch, you're the only person that knows and I would like to keep it that way" she hissed

Caitlyn glared at the shorter brunette "Well then I suggest you let go Of my arm" she snatched her arm back "And lead me to your house so we can start the project"

Mitchie rolled her eyes "I already told you-"

"And I told you, we're starting it today. I have plans tomorrow"

"Like I don't?"

"We're not arguing about this Torres, just open the fucking door before I start blabbing" Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest and starred at the girl.

Mitchie cursed before walking up the steps to her house and taking out her keys.

-----------------------------------

"Seems pretty empty for family dinner night" Caitlyn said smirking as she sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah well, they're at work and Jael has detention this whole week" Mitchie said "Look lets just hurry up and do at least a third of the project so you can get out of here and I can go back to living happily in my own little world"

"Riight" Caitlyn drawled out as she got up and followed Mitchie up the stairs to her room and dropped her bag on the floor as she walked around the slightly small room. "Tight space. Cute. But tight" Caitlyn commented "Love the Shane Grey posters" she said and her eyes twinkled as she saw one right above Mitchie's bed on the ceiling. She jumped on the made bed and laughed "Great view"

"First thing I see every morning" Mitchie said as she sat at her desk and typed on her laptop "My favorite one is on the closet door"

Caitlyn curiously got up and walked over to the closet. She moved over a few sweaters hanging on the hook and gasped "Very drool worthy material" she sighed and starred at the members of Connect Three in tight wife beaters that showed off their very defined muscles. "Some may call it obsession-" Caitlyn started

"We call it addiction" both girls finished and laughed. Both abruptly stopped and looked at each other awkwardly. Silence over took them.

"I don't get it Torres"

"get what?"

"Your life outside of school"

"There's nothing to get"

"Oh please, You are one of the most popular and respected people in school and then you come back here and you get treated life a fucking rag doll. Something's not clicking here"

"Look it's none of your business" Mitchie snapped

"Why don't you at least tell your friends…or your boyfriend"

"they'd never understand"

"Oh come one, you're telling me that if you tell Alyson she'll just stand there and tell you she has no idea what you're talking about?"

"Look, you'll never get it. This is my life. Let me live it. Don't worry about it."

"You're not living anything Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled "You're being so fake and I know that's not you!"

"I might be fake but I have everything don't I. I have the friends. The popularity. Everything that you don't!"

"I have so much more than you!, I have love, and friends, I have myself. What about you?, you don't even have your fucking virginity!. I don't have to be popular to be happy" Caitlyn defended her self and ignored the rage in Mitchie's eyes

"Well I don't live a stupid, sad and pathetic, Emo life like you do!"

"I'll take my" Caitlyn used air quotes "'Stupid, sad and pathetically Emo life over your happy happy, joy joy, my daddy fucks me every night life any day sweetheart" Caitlyn shot back and instantly regretted it as Mitchie's tears slid down her face. The brunette stood up and the blonde shrunk a little.

"You think I want this?" she whispered "You think I deserve all of this?" she asked "Every night I'm abused, I get beaten. Do you think my mother gives a damn?, No she closes the door and tells us to have fun. I don't have a life. I would kill myself right now If I could but I cant because I'm never by myself. It's always Fuck me Mitchie. Suck this Mitchie Lick me Mitchie Baby go a fucking head!" she cried "I'm fucking suicidal and no one cares. I have to find a way to ignore the fact that I will never be free. I'm always going to be one of those girls who gets abused. I will never be able to have a life and If I want to fucking act fake to at least get the feeling of real acceptance and real care, of something normal for at least one fucking fraction of a second. Then I'm going to fucking do it. So fuck off" she sobbed and crumpled to the floor.

Caitlyn had her hand over her mouth in shock and her eyes filled with regret from what she had said. She gulped and slowly moved to the crying girl to hug her close.

"Mitchie. Im sorry, I…I truthfully thought it was just the beatings…I didn't know…I"

"Of course you don't, No one does" Mitchie said

"Mitchie you have to tell someone. We have to report this"

"No!" Mitchie said and grabbed onto Caitlyn "No, this is my business, Caitlyn please!"

"Mitchie, I can't ignore this"

"Yes you can, You have to!"

"Mitchie-"

She was interrupted as a door banged open and laughter filled the house from downstairs. A few seconds passed and pretty soon they both heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mitchie sweetie. I hope there's no one in there sweets, It's family time honey"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and sprung up pushing Caitlyn to the window. "You have to get out of here Nash"

"No, he's going to-"

"He's not!, just go or he'll do something to you to, just go!, grip the vines and step over to the tree branch" she said and gave the girl her bag "Please, promise you wont say anything" she pleaded as Caitlyn grabbed onto the tree branch and the footsteps got closer.

"This conversation is not over" Caitlyn said before reluctantly nodding and having the curtain close in her face.

-

"Baby!, I haven't seen you all day" Greg smirked and unbuckled his belt.

-------------------------------------------

* * *

**Krunior-Rogan Always**


	3. Gonna Have fun tonight

**Disclaimer: I own the story and nothing else….sometimes I wish I owned Kevin…and Joe…Nick too…oh hell I wish I owned all of them :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie slammed her locker shut and leaned against it like Alyson while they waited for Maryelle to shut her locker.

"You know Alexa and Greg are out of town, Jael is going to go fuck his girlfriend and I'm all alone, we should do something" Mitchie said as she picked at her cuticles. Silently she was begging for her friends to come up with something to do so that she wouldn't be reminded of anything her house had to offer.

"OH MY GOSH!, THAT'S AWESOME CAUSE I JUST GOT PASSES-!" Tess screamed as she bounced up to them but was quickly interrupted by Maryelle.

"Tess!, Jesus give us all heart attacks won't you?"

"Hey, next time wear a freaking bell" Alyson said as she took her fingers out of her ears.

Mitchie put her hands down when Tess stopped screaming "Tess, don't do that!" she hit Tess playfully "Hey Nash!" she yelled at Caitlyn who was passing by almost running. She stopped her as she placed a hand on her forearm "Nash"

"Not now Torres, I've got places to be, people to see, so on. Ciao!"

"Wait, no we need to start this project"

"Um yeah, no. I told you yesterday I had things to do" Caitlyn tried to pull out of Mitchie's grasp but Mitchie held on.

"Nash, I had things to do yesterday and we still went to start the project, you mad me agree!, now it's your turn"

Caitlyn snatched her arm away and glared at Mitchie "I didn't_make_ you do anything. Look I have to go. I have important things to do Torres. Fuck off" Caitlyn turned and ran outside.

-

Mitchie stood practically growling as the front doors shut behind Caitlyn. She turned to Tess, Alyson and Maryelle.

"That little shit is going to make me fail the stupid project!" she fumed

"You know Mitch-" Alyson started "Not to defend. But you could work on the project by yourself" she finished.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows at Alyson who shrugged before both turned to Tess "Anyway, what where you saying about passes?"

Tess looked thoughtful before her whole face brightened and she dug through her bag before producing four tickets and four plastic covered slips. She shook it excitedly and no one could see the name on the front of them. "Guess what mommy got me?!" she squealed.

"A new car?" Alyson asked

A record deal?" Mitchie guessed

Tess scrunched up her eyebrows and stop shaking the things in her hand. "I can't sing"

"Oh trust me sweetie. We found that out when you tripped over the cord and OH MY GOD!" Maryelle screamed as she caught sight of the names on the tickets "CONNECT THREE!" she screamed and Tess nodded as both jumped up and down eagerly.

Alyson looked at Mitchie and then in a rush both grabbed each others arms and jumped up and down screaming.

----------------------------Outside-------------------------------

Caitlyn looked around the parking lot and grinned as she saw the sleek black limo a few feet away. She walked briskly and opened the door before crawling inside.

"What took you so long?" A voice asked as Caitlyn when the door closed behind her. She turned in her seat and starred at the hazel eyes that peered at her.

"Sorry. This girl that I'm doing a project with attacked me"

"Attacked you?" the voice asked amused.

"Yeah. We have this project and we tried to start it yesterday but ended up doing absolutely nothing, since I can't make it today…well put it this way. 'We're going to G-G-G-Give it all we got!' tomorrow" she sang and laughed at his expression.

"I hate that song" he cringed as he remembered the lyrics.

"It's _your _song!" she cracked up before leaning in and hugging him tightly. "It's been so long!"

"I know. I've missed you"

"I missed you too"

They pulled away and Shane taped the glass behind his head and the limo started moving. He moved to the seat next to Caitlyn.

"I wish I could come here more often" he said and looked out the window.

Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest "You could, If you really wanted to" She replied and fixed her eyes on her step-brother.

"You know I can't" he whispered softly

"Why not?"

"You know why"

Caitlyn slumped her shoulders and nodded "Yeah, I know" silence filled the limo.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked as they passed her street.

He smiled "Something low-key. I can't have reporters following me and ruining my evening with my little sis can't I?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow "Shane Grey going low-key?" she laughed "I don't think that's possible. Then again I didn't think you would actually date Samantha Wisfley either, that was a nice picture by the way" she laughed

"Where'd you see it in?" he asked and smiled

"Pop informer is really…informative considering _someone _doesn't know how to call people" she looked pointedly at Shane who shrugged before grinning.

"Caitlyn Nash reading pop informer?, that's incredible" he cracked up "Got any tips on how to apply make-up?" he smiled and fluttered his eyes before imitating a girly voice "A little bit of bubbly pink and Nate will soooo be mine!" he laughed even harder.

Caitlyn glared at her brother "No but I did read this one part it says 'Shut Up Shane'" she replied and he continued laughing. She cracked a smile and shook her head.

-

Mitchie sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she viewed the streets through her bedroom window. Her eyes lowered to the ground and her mind wandered. The soft patch of grass even though it created cushioning when she went out and sat on it as she looked up at the stars, would not be able to stop the harsh fall and cracks of a human body's impact. She could just…slip and she'd fall to her destiny. She'd fall to her death. Mitchie's eyes snapped to the bedroom door before going back to the grass. If she would 'accidentally' slip then all there would be is a pile of bones and she'd be gone…forever. Mitchie leaned forward a little and could almost feel the fall as she went closer to the very edge. Her heart jumped and she gasped before grasping tightly to the window frame. Her hand went to her heart and she leaped away from the window. The only thing going through her mind was _'what the hell are you thinking Mitchie, pull it together!'_. She shook her head and walked over to her door to press her ear against it. She could faintly hear Alexa and Greg in the kitchen. They where going out in just a few minutes time and Jael was already gone. Mitchie looked at the clock. 5:00 p.m. She knew that the concert wouldn't start until 8 or end until 10 and even then the backstage passes would make them stay even longer. She knew she was taking a risk and going out on an extremely sharp edge. She also knew that when she did come back in the early hours of the morning that she would no doubt be beaten or at least punished. But this was her one chance to actually be happy for a few hours. Music set her free and let's face it how more 'free' can you get then go listen to music you like while staring at three super sexy guys?… The front door slammed shut and she went into action. Her towel was flipped over her shoulder in a second and she rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, taking her make-up bag along the way.

-

An hour later Mitchie had finished with her make-up, only having to add a tiny bit on her face and a fair amount of lip gloss. Her hair was in long curls and her bangs hung slightly over her eyes which framed her face perfectly and to make sure that she sweated it out of the hairstyle she added extra hairspray. She had a tight grey v-neck Henley shirt on and a black halter top vest over it that ended just above her belly button giving her a longer frame. Her ultra low skinny Levi's looked perfect with the black peep-toe pumps that she was extremely comfortable in and weren't too over the top. She grabbed her cell phone, keys and camera before spraying on some perfume and heading downstairs. She stood in the kitchen wondering what to do. Her hand reached for a cup of water just as her phone rang.

"Yo" she greeted when she flipped it open and noticed it was Alyson.

"Yo homie!, you ready boo?" she heard Maryelle ask and laughed.

"Yeah"

"Good cause we're…" she heard honking outside "here" Maryelle finished and hung up.

Mitchie drunk a few sips of the water and dashed out of the house only to be greeted with a black limo. The window at the very end rolled down and Maryelle stuck her head out.

"Tessie got her mom to lend the limo babes!" she screamed and made a 'rock on' sign. Mitchie smiled and ran into the limo just as the driver opened the door.

"This is so cool" Mitchie said and looked around the li8mo once it pulled away from her house.

"Definitely, hey did you leave Greg and Alexa that note, in case they come early?" Alyson asked as she checked her hair in the mirror.

Mitchie gulped "Yeah, I did" she was scared shitless because the only thing the note said was 'I'm out, Later - Mitchie'.

Maryelle smirked and held on to Tess' and Mitchie's forearms "Girls, tonight we are going to see three extremely hot guys perform and then we're going to talk to them for a whole hour. This is a night of fun" they all laughed and nodded.

--

Caitlyn sat in her brothers room as he ran around trying to get ready for the show that was about to start in an hour.

"Shane calm it" she said and leaned back against the couch of the room behind the stage. They could already hear fans screaming for Connect 3. "I don't get you, you're the bad boy to everyone, they still love you and even though you supposedly don't give a shit, here you are. Stressing" she finished

Shane glared "I love the fans it just the label that pisses me off"

"Why?"

"Cause" he stopped and looked into the mirror before running around again "They only want one kind of music and I just feel like it's not our sound anymore, it's the label's sound"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes "So change the sound"

"Not that simple Cait" Shane looked pointedly at her "We have a contract and even though our opinions matter, it's the labels final decision anyway"

"So what, you can try. Since when has Shane Grey ever given up" she asked "Hell you're the one that kept telling me when we were kids "Winners never quit and quitters never win" she shook her index finger at him. He slipped on a black stingy snap brim fedora hat. He turned to her and opened his arms.

"How do I look?" he smiled

She looked at his outfit "Fedora, button up, tie, black skinny jeans" she looked back up at him "Definitely your look"

He glared and she laughed.

"Yeah you look great Bro. Love the shoes"

"Thanks" he looked at his watch and suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the changing room door "Come on Nate and Jase are waiting" he smirked "Specially Nate"

"What did that magazine say again?…oh yeah it said 'shut up Shane'"

He shook his head and continued walking towards the bands room.

* * *

Krunior-Rogan-Always a.k.a. _**JB Lova!!!**_


End file.
